Le boa constrictor
by Manuka
Summary: Quand Aioros a une idée en tête, il est difficile de la lui ôter. Saga va pouvoir s'en rendre compte par lui-même.


**Voilà un petit OS tout simple et qui n'est vraiment pas très sérieux, histoire de me faire pardonner de mon absence non désirée sur ce devrai réussir à retrouver un rythme de parution à peu près normal d'ici peu.  
**

 **J'en profite pour embrasser bien fort poupoulebambou, Talim76, Saharu-chan et Hemere que j'ai enfin pu croiser à Japan Expo : vous êtes adorables !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kurumada, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce texte, bref, la routine.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **LE BOA CONSTRICTOR**

* * *

Suivant de près un chevalier d'or du Sagittaire surexcité, Saga se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé à accepter de l'accompagner jusqu'à une animalerie. Une animalerie. Tout ça parce que le poney doré voulait adopter un chaton.

Rectification : parce qu'Aioros voulait qu' _ **ils**_ adoptent un chaton. Nuance.

Le Gémeaux réprima un soupir : il aimait beaucoup son compagnon, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, s'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même.

Lui qui aurait voulu se complaire dans l'auto-flagellation la plus totale à leur résurrection s'était vu octroyer la présence bénéfique et bienfaisante du Sagittaire, toujours aussi souriant, toujours aussi gentil, mais beaucoup plus sexy qu'avant.

Il y avait bien eu quelques disputes, qui avaient manqué de faire trembler le Sanctuaire tout entier (fallait pas croire, mais Aioros en colère faisait peur. Très peur. Saga s'était juré de ne plus jamais le rendre furieux, jamais.). Des disputes causées par le manque d'enthousiasme du troisième gardien pour sa nouvelle vie, et ses idées sombres parfois dangereuses. Oui, Aioros avait très mal pris la nouvelle lorsque Kanon lui avait dit que son frère s'était entaillé le bras plus ou moins volontairement –plus que moins, du reste. Oui, Aioros avait tellement hurlé qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on lui raconte ce qui c'était passé, tant la voix du Sagittaire avait porté loin. Oui, Aioros avait été tellement furieux qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire pendant plusieurs jours, sans donner le moindre signe de vie à quiconque, même à Aiolia.

Aioros n'était pas quelqu'un de très rancunier : la preuve, il avait pardonné tout le monde quasiment dès qu'il avait rouvert les yeux pour la première fois en treize ans. Il ne restait jamais fâché bien longtemps, et Saga s'était attendu à ce qu'il se passe la même chose cette fois-là. Mais après une semaine sans aucune nouvelle, il était parti à sa recherche, aussi inquiet que le Sagittaire était furieux. Il l'avait retrouvé sur la route du Sanctuaire, alors que le neuvième gardien du zodiaque s'était décidé à rentrer, a priori plus calme.

Saga frémit au souvenir : il n'avait jamais autant pleuré que dans les bras d'Aioros ce jour-là. Mais au moins, cette dispute avait eu le mérite de remettre leur relation à plat et leur avait permis de repartir de zéro. Ensemble. Et avant que l'un ou l'autre l'ait réalisé, ils étaient passés d'anciens amis avec un malaise ambiant entre eux à un couple plutôt bien portant malgré le côté poulpesque du Sagittaire qui adorait se coller à lui tout le temps.

Et qui dit couple finit immanquablement par dire animal de compagnie.

Kanon avait bien lâché en rigolant qu'ils avaient déjà Aiolia (qui n'avait pas semblé ravi de la comparaison avec son signe astrologique, et Aioros s'était gentiment offusqué qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit d'appeler son petit frère « chaton »), mais le fait était que le Sagittaire avait fini par convaincre son amant de venir avec lui adopter une boule de poils miaulante, après des semaines de travail pour saper ses protestations non fondées.

Parce que oui, selon Aioros, craindre pour le cuir du canapé était une protestation non fondée.

Avec le résultat dit précédemment : Saga suivait un Sagittaire beaucoup trop surexcité à l'idée d'avoir enfin un petit chat, les mains dans les poches et contrebalançant le sourire gentiment idiot de son amant par une moue blasée presque boudeuse.

Saga appréciait les animaux, là n'était pas le problème. Seulement, il préférait ne pas en avoir chez lui ou chez son amant. Mais comment mettre ça dans la tête de la bourrique qu'était son compagnon ?

Ils entrèrent dans l'animalerie, et aussitôt les yeux d'Aioros se mirent à pétiller et l'adoration put se lire sur son visage lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une armée de chatons plus adorables les uns que les autres.

« Saga regarde ! »

Le Gémeaux manqua de pousser un soupir un peu trop flagrant en entendant le miel de la voix de son amant.

« J'ai vu, j'ai vu » souffla-t-il.

Aioros leva les yeux au ciel au ton aussi peu enthousiaste de son compagnon, avant de s'accroupir pour pouvoir caresser l'une des boules poilues qui se frotta à ses doigts avec des ronronnements puissants.

« Il est adorable » souffla le Sagittaire sous le charme.

En prime, le chaton se mit à miauler, puis à lui léchouiller les doigts. Saga s'attendit à entendre un couinement de la part d'Aioros, et il ne fut pas déçu.

« Saga… »

Ah. Ça y était, Aioros allait lui demander de l'adopter.

« On l'adopte ? »

Bingo. Saga pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment dire non au neuvième gardien qui le regardait avec… Avec des yeux de chat battu. Formidable.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonna-t-il néanmoins.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je m'occuperai de lui, protesta Aioros.

-…

-Je lui donnerai à boire et à manger, et je ferai sa litière ! Mais regarde-le, il est trop mignon ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il lui désigna le chaton tacheté de noir et de blanc qui miaula de façon craquante. Saga se sentit fléchir, mais il secoua la tête avec obstination : il ne devait pas céder.

« Aioros, on ne peut pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Je n'aime pas les chats. »

Excuse bidon bonjour, mais il était un chevalier d'Athéna, pas un professionnel de l'improvisation. Et visiblement, son interprétation était très mauvaise, car Aioros le dévisagea avec une expression de stupeur teintée d'horreur. Le Gémeaux frémit : son amant allait-il finalement comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un cas désespéré ? Après tout, quel sain d'esprit irait dire qu'il n'aimait pas les chats ?

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? » demanda Aioros.

Ou pas. Parfois, il se demandait si la naïveté de son compagnon était un malheur ou une bénédiction.

« Dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à adopter un chiot ! »

Facepalm mental pour le troisième gardien du zodiaque.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Aioros câlina une dernière fois le chaton avec un visage attristé, avant de se diriger vers l'enclos des chiots, suivi du regard par le jeune félin qui s'assit pour le regarder s'éloigner. Il contempla les bébés chiens avec un sourire encore une fois un peu trop béat, et Saga se raidit une nouvelle fois : il devait trouver une excuse avant que son amant ne s'amourache d'un chiot.

« On ne peut pas non plus.

-…

-Je suis allergique aux poils d'animaux. »

Finalement, peut-être que Calliope avait consenti à l'inspirer. Un peu trop du reste, car Aioros prit une expression désolée :

« Oh… Je ne savais pas. Tu aurais dû commencer par là. »

Avant de réaliser subitement :

« Donc si je comprends bien, pas de chat, pas de chien…

-Pas de furet, de souris ou de raton-laveur » confirma Saga qui fut submergé par le soulagement.

Normalement, son amant allait prendre un visage déconfit, se relever lentement, jeter un dernier regard aux animaux puis prendre la direction de la sortie. Sauf qu'au lieu d'aller vers la porte, il se dirigea vers… le rayon des poissons.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Si tu es allergique aux poils, il faut bien trouver autre chose ! » rétorqua Aioros avec entrain.

Saga ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer sans un mot. Il avait visiblement sous-estimé l'envie de son amant d'avoir une présence autre que la sienne dans son temple. Ce qui le vexa un peu, pour le coup, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'offusquer, Aioros était déjà en train d'observer un aquarium beaucoup trop grand et beaucoup trop rempli au goût du Gémeaux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un aquarium soit une bonne idée non plus » tenta-t-il, au désespoir de trouver une nouvelle raison pour refuser ce plaisir à son compagnon.

Le Sagittaire haussa un sourcil, visiblement encore surpris par l'intervention de Saga.

« Imagine s'il y a une fuite, déclara le troisième gardien au comble du stress.

-De nos jours, les aquariums sont plutôt bien faits. Et puis je prendrai un tube de silicone au cas où.

-… Tu as pensé à la réaction d'Aphrodite ? »

Au vu du visage soudain embarrassé d'Aioros, la réponse était non. Bénie soit Calliope. Par contre, il se sentit légèrement coupable en voyant l'expression attristée de son amant.

« Il y a un rayon oiseaux juste à côté. »

Saga se figea, anéanti par la répartie sans faille d'Aioros. C'était que le Sagittaire avait de la ressource lui aussi, nom d'un chien ! Il le regarda prendre le chemin dudit rayon à cui-cui, rangeant rageusement ses mains dans ses poches, à présent pris au piège.

Non, il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Foi de Saga, aucun animal ne s'approchera de son temple, ou de celui d'Aioros. Il rejoignit son compagnon qui souriait bêtement devant une cage où piaillaient gaiement des diamants mandarins, sautillant sur leurs perchoirs et se picorant doucement les uns les autres pour se nettoyer mutuellement.

« T'as vu, ils ne font même pas de bruit.

-…

-Ils n'ont pas un plumage trop voyant, ils ne prennent pas trop de place, ils sont déjà habitués à se nourrir dans une mangeoire et niveau crottes on ne peut pas dire que ça sera un calvaire de nettoyer la cage. »

Apparemment, il avait eu le temps de préparer ses arguments, le sale… Saga prit une inspiration profonde, calmant une petite rechute tout en gardant un visage impassible.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt silencieux… » admit-il à contrecœur.

Le visage d'Aioros s'orna d'un sourire, mais le Gémeaux poursuivit :

« Seulement, on ne va pas pouvoir en prendre qu'un seul, sinon il dépérira. Deux mâles ensembles risquent de ne pas s'entendre, et si on prend un couple… Eh bien on devra faire face à une armée de poussins. Qu'on ne pourra pas garder. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à t'en séparer ? »

C'était sale, Saga, très sale. Le Sagittaire cligna des yeux, meurtri, et baissa le regard. Ne jamais parler à Aioros d'abandonner un bébé ou un enfant, qu'il s'agisse d'un être humain ou d'un animal. Trop de souvenirs douloureux.

Le Gémeaux se sentit vraiment mal, mais se promit de se faire pardonner dès qu'ils seraient rentrés. Un bon chocolat chaud sous un plaid, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Non seulement Aioros n'était pas rancunier, mais en plus il était facile à consoler. L'homme parfait.

« Je… Tu as raison » lâcha le neuvième gardien avec une voix un peu tremblante.

Mince, les paroles de Saga l'avaient beaucoup plus touché que prévu. Il se rapprocha de lui, terriblement gêné et fautif, et posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

« Allons, c'est pas si grave… »

Aioros releva la tête et sourit doucement.

« Non, c'est vrai. Et je sais exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! »

Saga se raidit et son visage se figea dans une expression de confusion et de désarçonnement la plus totale.

Ne jamais sous-estimer Aioros. Jamais.

Le Sagittaire attrapa sa main avec une expression d'enfant heureux et le traîna dans les couloirs. Saga vit défiler sous ses yeux paniers de transport, fausses-plantes, croquettes, jouets qui couinent, bougies parfumées, chaises de jardin et des centaines d'autres produits tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres, avec le regard morne du soldat qui va au front pour ne pas en ressortir vivant.

Aioros les dirigea vers un recoin du magasin, un peu plus sombre, un peu plus frais. Saga avisa plusieurs clients qui les observaient avec des yeux presque effrayés, avant de se détourner avec une expression… étrange. Le Gémeaux plissa les yeux, inquiet. Mais où est-ce que son amant les emmenait ? Dans la zone 51 de l'animalerie ?

« Regarde comme ils sont beaux ! »

Malgré toute sa dignité, son rang de chevalier d'or et sa capacité hors-norme à garder une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même en toutes circonstances, Saga lâcha un gémissement atterré.

« Aioros…

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Ce sont…

-Des serpents. Je sais. »

Aioros semblait réellement emballé, et se retourna vers lui avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Pas de poils, pas de fuite d'eau, pas de poussins, ils peuvent vivre seuls sans aucun problème, ne mangent pas beaucoup, ne font pas de bruit, ne muent que de temps en temps et ne font pas de saletés. »

Saga s'appuya sur un meuble, avant de faire un bond sur le côté avec un sifflement mécontent en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un vivarium.

« Pas de serpent.

-Mais Saga…

-J'ai dit non ! Je préfère encore qu'on prenne le chaton !

-Super, je lui ai déjà trouvé un nom ! »

En regardant Aioros partir en trottinant, Saga eut la désagréable impression de s'être fait complètement avoir.


End file.
